Jonas Kahnwald
History Family background Jonas Kahnwald (b ~2003) is the son of Michael and Hannah Kahnwald. Michael Kahnwald was really Mikkel Nielsen (b 2008), who traveled through time from 2019 to 1986 and grew up with adoptive mother Ines Kahnwald. Thus, Jonas' biological paternal grandparents are the Nielsens: Ulrich and Katharina, making Martha and Magnus his biological aunt and uncle. Youth Following his father's suicide, Jonas was left traumatized. He spent 2 months in therapy and given a tricyclic anti-depressant. He was haunted by nightmares and visions of his father. On returning he is horrified to see that his love interest Martha Nielsen was now dating his best friend Bartosz. He initially thought that he and Martha were perfect for each other but then finds out he is his biological aunt and rejects her after she wants to return to him over Bartosz. He wishes he could return things to the way they were before his father suicided, Mikkel traveled back to 1986 and he realized Martha was his aunt. The trio went to the Winden Cave with Magnus and Mikkel Nielsen, hoping to find missing kid Erik Obendorf's drug stash. Strange phenomena occurred and Mikkel Nielsen vanished. Jonas took Mikkel by the hand but lost him, disturbed by a vision of his father. He seems quite despondent following this event. Jonas was followed by a mysterious stranger, who he eventually found out was his adult self from the future, come back to change the course of time. He sent Jonas a parcel with a futuristic lamp, a geiger counter and an aged version of his father's suicide note, which explained that he was really Mikkel and had traveled back in time to 1986, eventually marrying Hannah and fathering Jonas. Guided by this, Jonas entered the cave, went through a metal trapdoor and emerged from the cave in 1986. He found the missing Mikkel at the hospital but followed his future self's advice not to bring him to the present as it would eliminate his own existence, because Mikkel would grow up to become Michael Kahnwald – Jonas' father. Jonas was distraught to understand how everyone is connected – his crush Martha was his aunt and his mother's lover Ulrich was his grandfather. He burnt his father's letter and rejected Martha, who still had feelings for him despite becoming involved with Bartosz. “''Now I have another grandma and she's the principal of my school! Her husband who's fucking my mom, is looking for his son who is my father! A few days ago I kissed my aunt.” Jonas again traveled to 1986, determined to make things right, and went to the hospital to find Mikkel. He was captured by Noah and Helge and locked in the child's room in the bunker. Jonas' future self visited him again, but did not set him free as he would not become the man that his future self now is. When his future self tried to destroy the wormhole in the cave, a time portal opened, connecting Jonas to 1953. He touched hands with Helge Doppler, and was transported to the year 2052. In the same place, there was a stone wall with photographs of the residents of Winden. As he left the bunker, people in military clothing were waiting for him and he was knocked unconscious by Silja. He desperately tried to return to his time and stole diesel to power the god particle. He was caught and captured, sentenced to death. He is placed in gallows and hung but then shot down, leaving him with a wound to his neck which he would carry for the rest of his life. He then entered the god particle but to his dismay was taken to 1921. There he met young Noah and Adam, his future elderly self. He convinced Adam to allow him to return to when he believed to be what started it all, the day before his fathers suicide. He talks to his father Michael. He gets very emotional, seeing him alive again, and tells him that he knows what he will later do the next day, begging him not to. Michael repeatedly tells Jonas that he was the one to lead young Mikkel to the cave in the forest at the night of his disappearance. He tells him that they were in the forest together when the sounds started, but then they lost each other. But Jonas then came back and told young Mikkel to go with him into the cave since the forest was dangerous. Mikkel was scared, but he went with Jonas because he trusted him. But when he woke up the next day, Jonas was gone and he was all alone. Jonas is shocked by that, because he couldn't remember doing or saying such a thing. He just went back into the town with his other friends, where the parents were scared, believing Mikkel was lost. In reality a slightly older version of Jonas had done that, realizing that Mikkel had to travel to 1986 or he would not be born. Adulthood As an adult, Jonas has gained more knowledge about time travel and the happenings in Winden. Arriving from another time to 2019, he moves into the Waldhotel in Winden. He is on a mission to destroy the time loop by collapsing the wormhole in the cave by using the apparatus. To ensure that he will not endanger his own existence, Jonas steers his younger self on a predetermined path, giving him his father's suicide note and leaving marks on his map which leads him to the cave to the past. Jonas stops his younger self from bringing Mikkel back from 1986 to 2019 and does not release his younger self from the bunker where he is imprisoned by Helge and Noah. Thus, he ensures that his younger self will reach the future through a time portal which opens when he collapses the wormhole. Personality Jonas has an introverted, quiet personality type. He seems to spend a lot of time alone, lying on his bed or the floor of his father's studio. He looks for clues about his father and why he might have killed himself. He develops PTSD following his death, which seems to happen without warning or explanation. While he did leave a note addressed to him, explaining why, this seems to have been taken by Ines and she opens it as directed on November 4 at 10.13 pm. His mother shows minimal interest in him, wanting only to be with Ulrich, his biological grandfather, which Jonas is aware of. He is curious about the concept of time travel seen in his future self (the stranger) and realized that he must destroy wormholes in order for everything to go back to normal. In the future he is much the same but more jaded and cynical unaware he is creating the wormhole. Mental Health Jonas has hallucinations and dreams of his father Michael/Mikkel which are a manifestation of his PTSD during high anxiety for which he is taking medication, Amitriptyline, prescribed by Peter Doppler. Examples of this are the following. In ''E1 Secrets, Jonas hears someone call his name and sees Michael covered in black substance just after Mikkel goes missing in the forest near the cave. In S1:E2 Lies the next morning Jonas dreams of black substance oozing from his ear and when he looks in the mirror sees Michael covered in black substance again just prior to waking up. In Jonas dreams he is awoken by a hand on his shoulder and when he turns over in bed he sees Mikkel lying next to him, after he really wakes up he throws away his medication. Finally in , after Jonas/The Stranger activates the apparatus in the cave and sits down he turns to see Michael also sitting near him covered in a black substance. The black substance could be oil- based black paint since Michael was a painter and several of his paintings were exclusively in black. Connections Jonas as an adult guides Jonas' actions in his youth. As an adult, he appears to be allied with Claudia. Family tree References fr: es: de: it: pl: Category:Characters Category:Kahnwald family